


Feed it better

by Kazulret



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Catboy Hajime, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, because its Nagito Komaeda, but Talents and Ultimates are still a thing, with sprinkles of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazulret/pseuds/Kazulret
Summary: Hajime knew that he wasn't the best at understanding humans, but he would've had to be blind not to notice human Nagito's gloominess. Whatever is wrong with him, he has to help.[Alternatively, in which Nagito has a bad week and catboy Hajime tries his best to cheer him up.]
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	Feed it better

**Author's Note:**

> Hmhmhm I just want fics with sad-but-not-too-sad Nagito and prickly-yet-well-meaning Hajime ;-;
> 
> First time writing for Danganronpa!! Please note that I've only watched the games however (up until DR2 lol) and that this was written on a whim, so apologies for any mistakes or inaccuracies. It's an AU anyway, so just use that to explain any plotholes :P

Something was wrong with his human.

Well, to be honest, there seems to be a lot ‘wrong’ about his human, at least that’s what Hajime guessed. His human had a certain feeling… a sense of _strange_ and _weird_ that surrounded his whole being. When they had first met, the feeling had prickled on his skin so badly that Hajime remained weary for months, even after his human had been kind enough to help patch up his wounds. But after a lot of coaxing and care, Hajime had realized that the sense had simply laid on surface level.

His human, in reality, was a kind and patient being.

A very... lonely being. 

Despite of the many scents that clung onto his clothes, Hajime had never seen him walk with anyone. He doesn’t go outside to meet with other humans either, preferring to stay at home with Hajime instead. And while he himself didn’t mind too much, he was also worried. Humans are pack creatures, yes? Surely they require more emotional support with their own kin, instead of from cat humanoids like Hajime?

Brown ears furrowed down in annoyance, and Hajime could feel his tail batting on the couch. Looking down at his nails, he tried to ignore the need to scratch the couch. His human had found it entertaining when he did that, but then a large cockroach jumped out from the stuffing and landed on his face. The leftover scars from Hajime's rescue attempt still make him cringe. 

_Hnggh, what should I do?_ Hajime thought. _Something's wrong with my fluffy-haired human, I'm sure of it!_ But knowing him, he wouldn't say anything until the problem reached a boiling point. And even if he tried, Hajime won't know what to say. No, he couldn't really _say_ anything, especially with his kind's vocal cords being unsuitable for human words. Hajime's tail swished even more. _Gah, no way am I this useless, right? My human has done so much for me, there has to be something I can do--_

"... if words can't speak for you, maybe actions will!"

The sudden loud noise of another human talking made Hajime jump, letting out a manly yelp (which was _not_ a squeal, excuse you!) as he did. Ears now furled out, Hajime turned to the source of the noise. 

_It sounds like... the side of the road?_

Hajime padded his way to the window, and yep, there were two people there: a human female with salmon-pink hair was with to a small pink rabbit humanoid. 

"Sometimes, it can be really hard to get your point across!" The rabbit's voice sounded obnoxious, but the human female was listening in rapt attention. "And because of that, it's easy for people to misunderstand you!" 

In spite of the high pitch ringing in Hajime's ears, he forced himself to keep listening. _That sounds an awful lot like my current problem..._

The pink rabbit then raises up her finger, and Hajime was faintly reminded of the 'teachers' that his human always talked about. "So, if you can't say anything that would make sense, then you should _show_ what you mean instead! After all, for some people, actions speak much more louder than words!" It then wrapped its arms around itself, humming something among the lines of "Love, Love!", but by then Hajime was no longer listening. 

_Hmm, 'actions speak much louder than words', huh?_

Honestly, out of everyone, Hajime should know that best. The fact that he was now living here, being sheltered and loved by his human, is proof of that. 

_It... wouldn't hurt to try it out, right?_

But, what could he exactly _do?_ Hajime knew that his human liked to talk about 'hope' and 'despair', even though he himself was still quite confused about the concept. But as far as he understood, neither 'hope' or 'despair' was something tangible. And Hajime wasn't about to give something that he himself didn't even understand about.

...Ah, but there is one thing he knows! 

Yes, a universal language that everyone knows, from the smallest rat to smart humans like his own.

_Yeah! I'll just do that-- It'll be perfect!_

* * *

Nagito was having a bad day.

No, scratch that. He was having a bad _week. Or a bad month. Or a bad everything in general._

It seems like his cycle was coming back in full vengeance now, in spite of nothing terribly lucky happening over the past few weeks. There were no food-truck crashes, no ten thousand yen on the ground, and not even any random food that Hajime might like.

_Sigh, Hajime..._

He was no fool, Nagito knew that he was worrying him. Even though Hajime could be pretty sneaky at times, his concern always broke past his aloof character. It would usually appear through small glances and a demand for more food (as if Nagito _wasn't_ going to stuff him full anyway; he never wants Hajime to be that thin ever again.), and when he was worried enough, a 'Japanese for Dummies' book being shoved at his face. Hajime hated learning the language, but he enjoyed Nagito's enthusiasm for teaching. 

_Ugh, I'm not even a good teacher... Hajime deserves someone so much better than me._ Nagito groaned in dismay. _I'm so utterly worthless..._

As he thought of that, a loud _BAM!_ thundered across the sky.

And in less than ten seconds, Nagito found himself soaked under heavy rain. 

_Jeez, having my bad luck affect me is one thing..._ Grey-green eyes caught the sight of a couple running under a shop's hood, the girl clutching the boy's hand tight. _But everyone else too?_

Maybe he should stay away from home for the time being. Nagito was fine with his luck hurting him, after all, it was the talent he was gifted with. Even if fate provided you with a terrible hand, you accept what it gave you and move on. Besides, it wasn't anything he hadn't faced before. Good things always came after, but only if he could survive against the bad.

But he couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ let his luck hurt Hajime. The moment he gets home, the entire house could crumble apart, or lighting could destroy their roof, or-- 

"Na-Nagito!" 

The voice, paired by a clawed hand, immediately jerked Nagito back to reality. His vision came into focus and...

...yep, it was Hajime, holding up a red umbrella above them.

_Ugh, are you so conceited that you think your housemate won't survive without being with you? Do you really think that Hajime is that incompetent? Truly, you're the most awful, most terrible, most disgusting scum on Earth--_

"Hey, Nagito?" Hajime's pointed ears were flicked back in concern. The hands gripping his arms grew tighter. "We go- ah, _must_ go in now. Rain, cold!" 

Nagito held back a grimace. It would be impossible for him to run now, especially when Hajime is being stubborn like this. He lets out a sigh. "Alright, let's go in then." 

They both walked inside of the large mansion, the familiar white walls encompassing their view. As the cat humanoid closed the umbrella, Nagito shrugged off his school jacket, trying his best to wring the water out into the spare bucket that was nearby _(Huh, some good luck for once.)_ As he got himself to be as dry as he could get, Nagito looked back at the place they called home. 

Honestly, the mansion was too big for the both of them. Alas, they both tried their best to make it as livable as possible. There's even some traces of life too, via the occasional scratch mark from Hajime being a little too enthusiastic with that red point-light. But Nagito didn't mind; it gave the sad house a little more personality.

_(And made it feel a little less lonely too.)_

Though for some reason, most of the house lights were either turned off or dimmed. The window drapes remained open, the moonlight slipping in through the glass. If this were any other scenario, Nagito would've been concerned, but since Hajime began pulling at his arm with great intent, there was clearly something else going on. 

Hajime led them both to the couch, a green towel and some fresh clothes waiting on top of it. "Ch-Change." Hajime said, pointing at the clothes. "I go... take some-thing. You, wait here!" 

Nagito cocked his head in confusion, but refrained from asking as Hajime scampered away. If he really wanted to he could've tracked where the brown-haired cat was going, but Hajime obviously wanted this to be a surprise. Bending down, he took the clothes and towels with another sigh.

"Well, it's better than nothing, I suppose..." 

One frigid shower later, (because of _course_ the heating suddenly disappeared, but for once he might be able to blame it on the rain, and not his luck) Nagito walked out of the bathroom, refreshed but still generally in a sullen mood. 

Padding down the stairs, Nagito noticed that Hajime was still missing. _Hmm, is this surprise really going to take that long?_ He remembered absentmindedly that he did hear a noise or two from downstairs, but other than that the brown-haired cat was nowhere to be seen. 

It was when he sat back on the couch that the other finally appeared. "Ah, Nagito? Al-Already done?" 

The white-haired boy raised a brow. "Uh, yes? Why, do you need me to leave or something--" 

"Ah, no no!" Hajime quickly shook his head, causing for that one tuff on his hair to swing about. "No, it is ok. I uh... sur-prise." Hajime's posture then changed, his slouched back and tail snapping upright. It was only then that Nagito saw that he had his hands behind his back. "I make, some-thing for you." And when he gestured for Nagito to stretch out his hands, the 'something' was dropped onto his palm.

It was... a deformed green thing?

_Wait, this is--_

"Ku-Kusamochi! For Nagito!" Hajime proclaimed loudly, but his confident voice couldn't hide the sweat coming down his forehead. "Human Nagito, liiike sweet thing, yes? Kusamochi is sweeeet. I eat, I happy. So if, Na-gi-to eat... Nagito happy too!" By the end of his sentence the words sounded pulled and stretched, as if Hajime was trying his best not to revert back to sounding like a cat, but honestly, Nagito couldn't care less. 

Shocked grey-green eyes stared back at nervous lime ones. "Hajime... you... made this, for me?" 

The catboy vigorously nodded. 

_..._

Nagito held the green sweet gently, bringing it up to his mouth to take a bite. It was... a little soft, a little tasteless, but that hardly mattered. Not when the treat meant so much more. 

_Hah, Hajime... you and your hope... you never cease to surprise me, huh?_

Nagito glanced up to see that Hajime was still facing at him, but his eyes were now fully shut from anxiety. Smiling, the human took off a piece of the mochi and hovered it over the catboy's mouth. 

"Hajime, say ah~" 

"Ah?" And when he did, Nagito pushed the piece into his mouth. "Mmph!" Hands flew to his mouth, and while Hajime was still chewing, he exclaimed. "Eugh, you eat! Not me!"

He couldn't help it, a laugh erupted from his throat. "Well, that's where you're wrong Hajime." And with that, Nagito uses his free hand to pull the other down, squeezing him tight even as he shouted. Kusamochi in one hand, and his most dearest person in the other, maybe this week won't be so bad after all. 

_After all, hope always wins in the end, right?_

**Author's Note:**

> Drink some water for every time I use '...', I can guarantee you will be very hydrated. 
> 
> alksdj I lost steam near the end there, but I really wanted to finish this today ;-; Hope it wasn't too bad tho! Stay safe and have a wonderful day~


End file.
